1. Field
The following description includes an apparatus and a method routing using a node device in a name based network system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a network routing technology, in name based networking such as content centric network/named data network (CCN/NDN), in response to a request message, a location of a target place needs to be known to be able to transmit a response message to be processed. In the name based network, the request message may also be called a request, an interest, or a data request. Also, the response message may be called a response or data.
A pending interest table (PIT) refers to a table that stores a list of received request messages. That is, when a request message is received, a corresponding node device records a traffic path along with information on the request message in the PIT. Upon transmission of a corresponding response message, the corresponding node device retransmits the corresponding response message through the traffic path of the request message stored in the PIT.
However, the PIT may be a target of a distributed denial of service (DDoS) attack. That is, when a quantity of request messages is received, exceeding the storage capacity of the PIT of the node device, the node device has to delete part of the request messages prior to storing or discard newly received request messages. Regardless of which method is selected, the DDoS attack will eventually be successful because the node device is hindered from normally processing the request messages.
A general Internet protocol (IP) router does not require management of a traffic history. Therefore, a DDos attack scenario as described in the foregoing is not applicable to the IP router. However, in networks such as the CCN/NDN where devices are not identified, the PIT functions as essential information for the networks. Thus, the node device corresponding to the router in the name based network system is vulnerable to the DDos attack.